rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Schnee
Winter Schnee is Weiss Schnee's elder sister, and is first mentioned in "A Minor Hiccup". On August 7th, 2015 during the RTX 2015 RWBY Panel, it was revealed that Elizabeth Maxwell voices Winter Schnee. Concept art for her character design and outfit were also revealed.Gray Haddock's Rooster Teeth Journal She first appeared in the series itself in the episode "It's Brawl in the Family". Appearance Winter Schnee is a tall young woman, with pale skin, white hair and ice blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Personality At first glance, Winter appears to be cold, dignified, and distant, preferring to keep her emotions subdued and speaking in a very high-class, eloquent fashion. However, when interacting with Weiss, she smiles and shows that she cares about her younger sister's life and well-being, based on how she inquires if Weiss has been eating properly, gained any new hobbies, and made any new friends, in "It's Brawl in the Family". With that said, she is not afraid to raise her hand at her younger sister whenever she is annoyed. Although she seems to try to keep her emotions at a low level, she can be rather hot-headed. Once she becomes angry, she drops her dignified lady-like demeanor and loses all restraint. The voice of her boss, James Ironwood, can cause her to drop her anger, stand at attention, and calmly address him. Abilities and Powers Winter shows great skills with her weapon, displaying above-average speed, agility and reflexes in combat. Winter's semblance is similar to her sister's, Weiss Schnee, being able to conjure glyphs. Winter's glyphs only known effects are increase speed to super-human levels and boost jumps. It is possible that the glyph that she uses to summon and control small Nevermore-like constructs during her fight with Qrow Branwen is a glyph modified with Dust, similar to Weiss' haste glyph. The only known difference between Winter's glyphs and Weiss' is that Winter's are only shown being summoned near or on solid ground, while Weiss' are shown being summoned in mid-air and on solid ground. Trivia *She was first alluded to in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2", when Weiss told Ruby Rose she always wanted bunk beds as a kid. *Winter shares her last name with Weiss, which is German for "Snow", following the color naming convention on Remnant. **Like Weiss, her first name begins with a "W" and is referred to as "Ice Queen" *Winter is one of the four calendar seasons, usually characterized by a cold weather, often accompanied by snow, further tying her entire name with her color motif. *Winter is shown to be ambidextrous or have some skill in wielding two weapons at once, As shown by her unique sword and dagger combination against Qrow Branwen in "It's Brawl in the Family." *Qrow refers to Winter as a "Specialist". During the "Huntsmen" episode of RWBY: World of Remnant, Winter is heavily implied to be a member of the Atlesian military's Special Operatives unit, enlisting following her graduation from a Huntsman Academy. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Schnee Dust Company Category:Human